Today I ruined My Dad's Job!
by Tears
Summary: It's another day, of another year. But what's so terrifying about this day? What's so completely annoyingly...scary on this day?...Could it be *gasp*!! Father-Son bonding!!! AT WORK!!!...What could go wrong, I ask you? ^_~ R&R!


****

Author's Note: Okay, this took almost forever to think of! I'd really appreciate it if you don't flame! Thanks you ever so much! Arigatou Minna! Anyhow, this story is about Taking your son to work! And of course, as usual it turns out to be a disaster. ^_^ Plus, this IS a 02 fic! Enjoy!

Today I ruined my Dad's Job!

Mr. Kamiya burst in Tai's room, all grinning and happy. He hollered, "Son wake up! It's Take Your Son To Work day!" He looked around the room, and walked over to Tai's bed. Of course, not even that was easy. He ducked under a falling cliff of comic books and a stack of CDs. He then crawled over a mountain of sports gear and clothes. When he finally reached Tai's bed, he found out he wasn't there. Mr. Kamiya grumbled, "It's perfectly fine to be put through torture by actually coming in here, but when I find out I've walked through pits of danger in my son's room for absolutely NOTHING...then I get angry!"

"Hey dad!" Tai hollered from the kitchen. "...What'cha doin' in there?"

Mr. Kamiya, Jin grumbled, "Looking for you, son."

"Ah, cool." Tai replied. "Why?"

"'Cause it's one of the most important days of my life!" Jin smiled.

"Oh, well...Happy Birthday Dad." Tai replied.

"NO!" Jin snapped. "...Uh, well, son...it's the other most important day of my life." 

"...Oh! I see, Happy Anniversary Dad!" Tai smiled. "Where's mom, I haven't told her Happy Anniversary yet."

"SON!!" Jin raged. "YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME TO WORK TODAY!!"

"...God, dad. At such a young age?" Tai asked.

"Tai, at this age, you're supposed to be getting a part-time job!" Jin sighed. "Aren't you ever gonna grow up?"

"...Aren't I?" Tai asked. "Toast, dad?"

"I'll eat breakfast when we get back-"

"Yeah, but...then it'll be dinner, won't it?" Tai asked.

Jin sighed. "Listen, Tai. As a result of giving you your own allowance at such a young age, your room is packed with a bunch of stuff you don't need anymore, you just don't want to admit it...Now son, would you rather clean your room up...or come to work at Kamiya Industries with me?"

"Did I mention I was a really good receptionist?" Tai asked.

"No..." Jin muttered.

"Well, tell me what a receptionist is and maybe, just maybe...I'll tell you what else I'm good at!" Tai replied.

"Really well, not now. We really have to get to work." Jin sighed, picking up his briefcase. "Come on..."

"I woke up to early..." Tai sniffed.

MEANWHILE AT THE ISHIDA'S...

Matt yawned as he woke up, bright and early. Although he quickly dressed up and tried not to be seen by anyone while getting breakfast. For he knew what dreaded day it was...Take Your Son To Work day. 

"NOOO!!!!!" Matt hollered, when he shuddered at the thought of it. "I won't be put to work broadcasting cheap news programs!" He sighed when he looked around his house. "God, I gotta get out of here!" He lowered a few ladders down to the ground floor, carrying a bag full of everything he would need if he was going to survive for one day on his own. As he began to run down the street, he bumped into a car. And wouldn't you know it, but just guess who was in it.

"Hey Matt, get in! You're late!" Mr. Ishida, Kenneth smiled.

"Wha...Dad?" Matt gawked.

"Get in the car, son. We have to get to the TV station early today." Kenneth smiled again.

"But Dad-"

"I figured you'd be running for your life, trying to get away. But in the end, I always prevail..." Kenneth smiled again, as Matt sat in the car. "And that you just...can't win against me. In all events to come, son...I want you to know that, well son...you just can't win."

"Why thank you ever so much dad." Matt grumbled, sarcastically. "That made me feel ever so confident of myself."

"And son...don't try to run from me again." Kenneth grinned.

"Yeah, okay." Matt replied. _Right now, I'd feel better If I was a girl...but I reconsider all of a sudden. Oooh, that's freaky...no, no, forget I said any of that..._ Matt thought.

MEANWHILE AT THE IZUMI'S...

"And dad, that's why I think you should take cousin, Rhyner to your work place today, instead of me." Izzy concluded.

"...Nice 166th try, Izzy. But cousin Rhyner is dead, and I'm sorry, we are running late. I'm afraid we have to go now." Mr. Izumi, Kenji sighed.

"But dad, that's what you said during the 35th try!" Izzy complained. "Couldn't you spare a few more minutes to get your time wasted again?!" 

Kenji pointed to the door way and snapped, "In the car, now."

Izzy dropped to the floor, and rolled back and fourth. "Oh, dad! My stomach! OH how it aches! OH how I can't go on!"

"Car, now."

"But dad-"

"Car, now!" He pointed to the door.

Izzy got up and casually walked out the door, with his dad. "Dad, you know I find it fascinating that you work at Tell (Spoof off of Bell, the phone company) but must I really be the son to go with you?"

"Well, son. You're the only son I have...son." Kenji smiled.

"Well, couldn't you clone me?" Izzy asked. "I have to talk with Bill Gates today! Can't you take me to work in a phone company-...oh wait..." He snickered. Then he thought, _No more paying for long distance calls to Canada anymore. Bill did say he was taking a vacation in Canada. I can call him for free...perhaps I can call him, and fake being...fake being...someone important! Yes, that's it! _"Dad, where's Tell? We have to get there...right now!"

"Well, son. I'm glad you find my work so...fascinating. But-"

"Dad, in the car now!" Izzy snapped. "You're late!"

Kenji smiled, and sniffed. "I love my son."

Then everyone arrived at work and got settled in an hour later...

AT WORK: KAMIYA INDUSTRIES, Inc.

"Okay, Tai." Jin sighed. "For the last time, all you have to do is...sit here and answer phone calls for 25 minutes until the other receptionist comes back."

"Answer phone calls?" Tai asked. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it." Jin sighed. "Now please tell me that you won't tell them to send a lot of money to our house again!"

"Fine, fine." Tai replied, as his dad left. Just then, the phone rang. Tai picked it up and grinned, "Hello?...What? No, what are you crazy?!...Huh, oh...Listen, are you over age 35 and have a lot of money?...Good, 'cause listen real closely...Write a cheque for $100,000 to Mr. Kamiya's son who...who is in the hospital for personal reasons, and send the cheque as soon as possible, okay?...What do you mean, who's speaking?!...No, I'm anything but 15...yeah, whatever. So you'll write the cheque?...Okay, nice doing business with you...Okay-what?...one second..." He put the phone on hold, and hollered to the other room. "Dad, do you own a stock channel or something like that?!"

"Yes, and the stocks are dropping!" Jin hollered back.

Tai sighed and picked up the phone again, "Hello? Okay, well. No actually, but we can always get you to pick up a free Barney plushie toy...Okay, forget Barney. We do have a plushie of Mr. Kamiya, though...Oh, it's only $100,000 no big deal, right?...Hello?...Hello?" He put down the phone and grinned. "Oh yes, I am good!" He looked around the room as he spotted a- "A vending machine...Cool." He got up and walked over to it. As all of a sudden, the phone started ringing.

AT WORK: ODAIBA TV STATION

"Okay, Matt. Take the line-up of these videos and pop them in, okay? As soon as the lady over there is done talking, just pop them in, in order and press...play..." Kenneth explained.

"Okay, sure dad." Matt replied, as his dad left. He sat down on the chair by the videos. He stared up at the black control system...Flashing red lights and buttons...Blue signals...Technologic things that only Izzy would understand...and...A signal that said he should pop in the commercial videos NOW before he gets fired for a job that he didn't even get hired for in the first place!!!...but Matt ignored it...

"Matt!!" Kenneth hollered. "POP THE COMMERCIAL VIDEOS IN!!"

::sigh:: The flashing red lights and buttons...

"MATT!!"

::sigh:: Blue signals...

"MATT ISHIDA!!"

::sigh:: Technological things that only Izzy would understand...

"MATT, WAKE UP! STOP DAYDREAMING!!"

::sigh:: And-

"MATT!!!!!"

"Huh?" Matt sighed, as he looked up. He looked over at his dad who looked like he was short of breath. "Dad, are you okay?"

"YES, I'M FINE! POP IN THE COMMERCIAL VIDEOS!!" Kenneth snapped. "AND DO IT BEFORE I GTE FIRED!!"

Matt pressed the play button and muttered, "God, dad, you don't have to get that angry. If you wanted to see a bunch of rerun commercials so bad, why didn't you press the play button?"

Kenneth grumbled.

AT WORK: TELL Inc.

"Yes? Of course I'll call you back about your phone bill. But sir, we assure you, we don't need that stupid payment from you! Throw your phone bill in the garbage, and you'll pay us triple next time, okay? Good. Talk to you later." Izzy hung up the phone. "All taken care of, dad!"

"...What's taken care of?" Kenji asked, nervously.

"Well, I ordered all people to pay respects to dead cousin Rhyner, and I also asked them to rip the phone bills!" Izzy grinned.

"...Uh, uh, uh...excuse me, rip WHAT?" Kenji asked again. "YOU TOLD THEM TO RIP WHAT?!"

"...Phone bills." Izzy replied. "Why did-...oh yeah...okay, I see...oh, okay." Izzy began to back away to the phone. He picked it up, dialed redial and sighed. "Hello, did you really listen to me when I said to rip the phone bills?...Ha, well you shouldn't've! That's just another reason why you shouldn't listen to a psychopath! Ha, you owe Tell $1,000,000 by tomorrow, or we'll have your head!...literally. But we might have your brain. How about that for customer service?...Hello?...Hello, Mr. Nakajima?..." Izzy put down the phone and chuckled nervously. "...He hung up."

"He WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kenji hollered, as his desk shook and paintings on the walls shattered to the ground. "Did he at least say he was going to pay the money?"

Izzy walked away, suspiciously. 

"IZZY!!!!" Kenji hollered again. "COME BACK HERE!"

AT WORK AGAIN: KAMIYA INDUSTRIES Inc.

The receptionist still hadn't come back, and Tai practically emptied out the whole vending machine, and ate everything in it. Wrappers lay on the secretary desk, in the desk and around the floor. The phone rang. Tai searched around the wrappers, and he found it under a heap of half-eaten chocolate that melted all over the phone. Tai gawked, "This can't be good." He picked up the phone and smiled as if everything was fine. "Hello?"

"Hi Tai." Replied Jin, who was on the phone.

"Dad, what's up?" Tai asked.

"Listen, Tai. I'm in the car, driving over to an important interview to try to persuade someone to sell me their land, so I can build a new company. I'll be gone for a few, so please...don't go in my office until I'm gone." Jin explained.

"...Huh? Oh no prob, dad." Tai replied, smiling.

"Oh, and one more thing son." Jin continued. "An angry businessman called...uh, he said you tried to sell him a...Mr. Kamiya plushie toy for $100,000. What's all that about?"

Tai hung up the phone.

"Son?...Son, Tai, pick up the phone right now....Tai?...Oh well." Jin hung up too.

Tai was spinning around in the office chair at the receptionist's desk. He was getting bored to death, so he put on the answering machine and started to wander around the company. And pretty soon, wandered into his dad's office. "Mr. Jin Kamiya...who's he?" Tai thought for a moment. "...Wait a second! My dad's name is Jin?!...That's a way cooler name than Tai...My god, why don't I ever get any of the cool names in the family!" He walked in, and looked around. There wasn't any guard dog like last time. He sat down in the comfortable leather chair. "...Nice." He mumbled.

Just then a worker burst in the door. He gawked, "Mr. Kamiya?!"

"...You?!" Tai snapped. "...Who are you anyway?"

"Mr. Kamiya, I'm your accountant. I work on the stock channel...Mr. Kamiya, I didn't know your hair was that size!" The accountant snapped.

Tai looked at the worker, puzzled, "It's always been this size, what are you talking about?...Oh wait! I know what you mean! My hair has grew a few centimeters taller! Everyone's been telling me that, but-"

"No, it's never been that big before." The accountant shuddered.

"Well, I know tons of people who are afraid of my hair. Anyhow, whad'dya want?" Tai asked.

"Well...the business plans for tomorrow. I thought I could discuss them with you." The accountant explained.

"Business plans?...Uh...well. I don't know what you're talking about! Burn them!" Tai snapped.

"But sir-"

"Burn."

"But-"

"Them."

"B-"

"BURN THEM!!!" Tai snapped, as the accountant fled from the room. Tai smirked, "...This is a cool job." He glanced over at the phone and thought. He then grinned and dialed a number...

AT WORK AGAIN: ODAIBA TV STATION

"Okay, Matt. If I give you a job this time, will you go through with it?" Kenneth asked.

"Well, sure, dad." Matt replied. "What is it?"

"Well, Matt. It's not that difficult this time. All you have to do is...reprogram this video, and go through this video, check the systems, and order the commercials, plus reconfigure that system and do a complete virus check on the camera...Can you handle that?" Kenneth asked again.

"Reprogram what? Go through and check who? And...order a few hundred commercials? Plus reconfigure a...camera? Who in the world thinks of these things?!" Matt replied.

"I do, son." Kenneth smiled. "And remember-"

"I can't win against you. I know." Matt sighed.

"That's my boy!" Kenneth grinned, slapping Matt on the shoulder. One of those...encouragement, but 'Boy that hurts!!' slaps. "I'll be back in a few!" He ran to the bathroom.

Matt rubbed his shoulder and grumbled as his dad ran to the bathroom. He sat down on the big black executive chair, in front of the computer. "Izzy taught me these sort of computer things. I can handle this just fine!" He began to type in a bunch of stuff, God knows if he even understood them. He gawked, "What do they mean, 'EVACUATE, THIS COMPUTER WILL SELF-DESTRUCT!!'?" Just then, the computer blew up in his face. Matt coughed, "Okay, maybe I wasn't listening when Izzy taught me this stuff." He cleared his eyes, and walked over to the camera. 

"And this is where they film all those news broadcast boring stuff." Matt sighed. "And this is the camera dad said I should check, or something like that. Some virus check or something." He looked behind it. There was this note that said, 'DO NOT DO VIRUS CHECK'. Matt chuckled, "Liars." He pressed this button that said, 'DO VIRUS CHECK'. And pretty soon, the camera started to crackle and then it exploded. Matt sighed, "Okay, this is fun. So far I've reconfigured a computer and run a virus check on a broken up camera." He sighed as he sat down. "This is a perfect day."

Kenneth came out of the bathroom and gawked, "...M-My equipment!!!!" He looked at Matt, who had fallen asleep. "MATT, WHERE'S MY EQUIPMENT?!!"

Matt still slept.

"ANSWER ME, BOY!" Kenneth hollered. 

Matt still slept.

Kenneth grumbled.

AT WORK AGAIN: TELL Inc.

"Son, can you help me...uh, just hold this wire over here?" Kenji asked, Izzy. They were standing outside, near a phone box. 

"Sure, dad." Izzy replied, as he took the wire. He then yawned and dropped it on the floor. He climbed in the van, where there was a phone. He dialed up a number and sighed, "Hello?"

"Hi, who's this?"

Izzy began, "It's-"

"Oh, and before I continue, could I interest you in a Mr. Kamiya plushie?"

"Hi Tai." Izzy sighed.

"Hi Izzy." Tai began. "So, what's up?"

"Well, how was your day so far?" Izzy asked.

"I'm making a fortune selling these Mr. Kamiya plushies!" Tai grinned. "And the best part is, they don't even exist! How about that for customer service?"

"Wow." Izzy replied. "Have you tried to call Matt lately?"

"Yeah. I tried to sue him, but it's not working." Tai replied. "I think he's sleeping."

Izzy grinned, "...Suing, huh?"

"Yeah, why?" Tai asked.

"Call you back in a second." Izzy hung up, and dialed another number.

"Izzy, can you help me over here for a second!" Kenji hollered from the phone box.

"Just a minute, dad! I'm going to sue someone!" Izzy hollered.

"Sue?!" Kenji snapped. "Son, you do know you need money to sue someone, right? Where are you going to get all that money from?"

"...The company's savings, of course! I'd never waste my money on suing someone." Izzy smirked.

Kenji gawked, as Izzy began to speak.

"Hello?...Yes, Is this Bill Gates?" Izzy asked. "Yes, I'd like to sue you. For what you might ask?...Well, for the fun of it, duh! With my boring lifestyle this is the only thing that'll keep me entertained!...Hello?" Izzy put down the phone. "He hung up...WELL DON'T THINK IT'S OVER YET, BILL! IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING!!!"

"Izzy, son. We're lacking on work. The boss'll be very angry!!" Kenji sighed.

"BUT I MUST SUE HIM!!!" Izzy kept dialing the number.

Kenji sighed, hopefully, as he tried to pry Izzy from the phone.

AT WORK FOR THE LAST TIME: KAMIYA INDUSTRIES Inc.

Tai was still sitting in his dad's office, except this time with a pencil and a notepad. Hard to believe he was actually doing work. ^_^ Anyhow, he was checking off how much Mr. Kamiya plushies he sold. "Okay...300 fake plushies sold...yes!" He grinned. "I am making tons of money off of fake non-existent plushies! This is wonderful!"

Just then, the phone rang. Tai picked it up and grinned, "Hi."

"Hi. Son, it's me." Jin said, on the phone.

Tai gawked, and gagged, "...Wha? Dad?! Couldn't you just LIVE at that important place you were going to?! I'm busy here!"

"...Busy doing what, son?" Jin asked, suspiciously.

Tai hung up and gulped. "Oh god, not now!!!"

Jin hung up the phone too. He got out of his car, which he parked in the garage, which was at the underground parking, which is at Kamiya Industries. He walked in the elevator and went...up. 

Tai grabbed a bunch of boxes full of nothing which were supposed to be full of Mr. Kamiya plushies, which don't exist, (Is that too confusing for ya?) and he stuffed them in his dad's closet. He sighed and then grabbed the notepad and pencil and ran out of the room. As he walked out the door, his dad walked in. "Hey dad."

"Hey son." Jin sighed, walking in. He then paused and grumbled, "...Son, why were you in my office?!"

"Selling fake Mr. Kamiya plushies which don't exist, why?" Tai replied. _Wait a second...I didn't just tell him...? Dang it!_ Tai thought.

"SELLING WHAT?!!!" Jin raged.

"...So dad, how was the conference place?" Tai asked.

"Fine, just fine." Jin twitched, angrily. "MY DAY IS A WRECK!!"

"Aw, really. Why?" Tai asked, sort of concerned.

Jin grumbled. "BECAUSE MY SON IS A SCAM ARTIST!!!"

"...Who, me? Never in my life would I sell something that doesn't exist!" Tai explained. "Don't you believe me?"

Jin sighed. "Come, son. Let's get something to eat! You must be starved to death."

"Yeah, sure." Tai chuckled, nervously, looking back at the receptionist desk full of wrappers. "Starved, right..."

__

"Okay, so maybe I survived Take Your Son To Work day, this year. But hey! I'm not that old! There's still...6 more years, as the policy goes. And I made over $100,000 selling non-existent plushies. But once they figure out the plushies were fake...oh god, am I gonna get sued so bad!"

AT WORK FOR THE LAST TIME: ODAIBA TV STATION

Matt was sitting in an empty studio in front of a computer. He grinned, "Yes! I finally won the last round of Tetris!"

"Matt, come over here." Kenneth said, as Matt walked over to him. "This is the camera."

"I'm not that stupid, dad." Matt sighed.

"Yes, well I want you to be the cameraman for now. We're filming a news broadcast. Can you just turn the camera on and off?" Kenneth asked. 

"Yes, dad." Matt reassured. "You have nothing to worry about." 

Kenneth glared at Matt.

Matt chuckled, "Okay, the equipment blowing up and exploding was a mistake! An accident, I hope you'll understand?"

Kenneth walked away, as Matt sat down. He looked through the camera as the broadcast began. Matt sighed, "This is boring." He then tipped the camera to the ceiling and back to the floor, then back again, and twiddled the camera in between his hands.

Kenneth, who was looking at the ratings, gawked, "Our ratings are going...60, 40, 45!!...30?...32...12!!!!! This is a disgrace!" He looked over at Matt who was still twiddling the camera. "MATT!!!!"

"...Yeah, dad?" Matt asked.

"MY JOB!!!" Kenneth hollered.

"...Does that have anything to do with me?" Matt asked.

"MY CAMERA!!!" Kenneth snapped.

Matt looked at the camera and grinned. "Oh, this thing. Right..." Matt switched the camera on his dad and spoke, "And this is my dad when he is so totally ticked off at me! Isn't he adorable?"

"Matt! This is no dessert for the rest of your life!!!" Kenneth hollered.

"It's okay, I wasn't very much of a sweets and candy person." Matt replied.

"Then it's no...dinner for a month!!!" Kenneth hollered. "Now get that camera away from me!!!"

"Are you shy on cameras, dad?" Matt asked, "Now tell everyone how you totally ruined my life by getting divorced when I was at a really young age."

"MATT!!!" Kenneth snapped.

"Okay sorry." Matt chuckled, turning the camera back to the news broadcast. "So where were we?"

Kenneth sighed. "Matt, maybe we should go home, or get something to eat. You seem to have had a bad day today."

"Bad day? Aw, no way!" Matt exclaimed. "I blew up a couple hundred cameras and computers. And fell asleep on the job...a job I never got hired for in the first place. It was wonderful!"

Kenneth sighed. "Matt, let's go home."

Matt grinned, secretly, "YES!!!...Uh, sure dad."

__

"So hey. I survived another terrible day of Take Your Son To Work day. I mean, who thinks of these Father-Son Bonding days? It's awful! My guitar has more to say than my dad does. Well, besides the usual 'MATT!!!' or 'MY JOB!!!' it's all the same. Hey, think of it this way. If dad's son was his work, at least he won't have to take anyone to the TV station every year."

AT WORK FOR THE LAST TIME: TELL Inc.

Izzy finally got to call Bill Gates, except Bill wasn't home. So Izzy and Kenji left in the Tell van. Izzy grumbled, "Why doesn't anyone ever pick up so I can sue them?!"

"Izzy, not now. We have to go to the last location. The phone box by the graveyard." Kenji replied.

"...Why do the dead need to use the phone?...D-Do they pay phone bills?" Izzy asked, chuckling.

Kenji laughed. "Izzy, you're destined to be a comedian!"

"...No, I'm destined to take over Microsoft, and be brought to court on United Nations when settling out a battle with Rome for cheese...Marble to be precise." Izzy explained. "...Oh, but that's how I predicted it to be."

"Well, you predicted...right, Izzy." Kenji sighed, as he got out of the car. "We're here." He brought out his tools. "Now, Izzy, help me with this wire."

"This wire?" Izzy picked up a wrench and twisted the wire.

"Izzy, no!!!" Kenji snapped. "TV's will EXPLODE because of that!!" Just then, a bunch of buildings near by crackled as smoke flew out of the windows. "GREAT, WE'LL BE SUED!!!"

"...Couldn't I sue them? Or be the one to sue us? 'Cause if I was a customer, I'd be suing me...who's suing you, if I was a customer..." Izzy sighed.

Kenji looked at Izzy, and sighed, hopelessly.

"What, now you think I'm psycho?!" Izzy snapped. "Dad, I'll prove to you that I, Koushiro Izumi, can fix phone stuff!!"

Kenji looked at Izzy, puzzled, "…Should I call the paramedics?"

"I'm FINE…dad." Izzy snatched the wrench from Kenji and started pulling and yanking out wires. The wires sparked as apartments blew up, and people yelled. "OH SHUT UP!" Izzy hollered back. He kept pulling out the wires until they were all gone.

"But Izzy, you have no experience in this category!" Kenji began to explain. "You're gonna get us sued!"

"Well, at least I'm involved in the suing! But I'd rather sue you!…Who's me…who's with you…which is who I'm suing…if I'm a customer, I'd be suing…me? And you…if I was suing-"

"Izzy, don't get confused." Kenji smiled.

"I'm not kerbabbled!!" Izzy snapped. "…I mean, confused." He still continued to work away at the wires. For 6 hours. Kenji came back with fries and burgers. Then, he sat down and ate them all. Izzy whimpered at the smell of them. He still continued to work. Afterwards, he finished. "Finished!!" He hollered.

Kenji chewed the fries, slowly.

"…Dad, I'm…FINSIHED!" Izzy grinned.

"…Work has been over since 5, Izzy…It's 10:30." Kenji gulped.

Izzy sweat-dropped and sniffed. "I feel unwanted."

"Oh, don't be silly, Izz…it's okay if I call you Izz, right…Izz?" Kenji asked.

"…No." Izzy stated.

"Okay, Izzy…Don't be silly. Izzy, I'm very proud of your need to work today. Thank you Izz- Izzy…" Kenji smiled.

"…Thanks dad, but what you said means nothing to me." Izzy sniffed.

"…Let's go buy a new PC for you." Kenji replied.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Izzy smiled, as he hopped into the van.

__

"Okay, yay! I survived! I even did a bunch of wirey work to get through it. But…NO ONE WANTED ME TO SUE THEM!!! I broke up a few TVs it was wonderful! Oh well, there's still 6 more years that I can ruin my dad's life, and the people who are subscribed to Tell. I am sooo proud of myself. I should get an award…to sue…"

THE END!

Author's Note: I hope you really like it. And if so, please review? If not, then please don't flame. Thanks!


End file.
